


A Little Secret

by MistressMind



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMind/pseuds/MistressMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little princess can't seem to fall asleep. She doesn't feel safe in that large dark room of hers. So she decides to go to the only person who makes her feel safe.</p>
<p>What if a Corrin started a habit of sleeping with Jakob every night while they were children? And everyone's favorite butler just couldn't refuse his mistress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Secret

Corrin and Jakob had a secret.

 

Nothing juicy like an affair, but to Jakob it was almost as bad as one. It started when Corrin was very young around 12 years old. He awoke in the dead of night to small knocks on his door. A pang of fear coursed through him, but the young boy steeled himself for the worst to come. He slipped out of his bed, and padded quietly over to the door. Taking a deep breath, he tentatively opened it, and was met with the sight of his small mistress rubbing her eyes. Jakob quickly scanned her up and down to see if she had any harm. Her silver hair was a horrible mess and her nightgown was slipping off one shoulder. However he didn’t see any physical harm only big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“M-my lady what’s wrong?!” He looked around as if there was some threat behind her. Whoever or whatever caused her to cry needed to be eliminated immediately. When he verified they were safe he turned his attention back to the small girl crying.

 

“I had a scary dream…” She rubbed her eyes roughly as if it might remove the images from her mind.

 

“Oh my dear Lady Corrin...would you like me to make you some tea?” Tea seemed to always be Gunther’s go to solution, maybe it would work for her. The small girl gave a smile and shook her head. 

 

“I don’t like your tea.” Jakob was a bit hurt by the comment, but was brought out of his thoughts when she held him tightly. “C-can I sleep here? I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Jakob’s face burned a bright red, but his hands had a will of their own as they started to stroke her hair. It would be horribly inappropriate for her to sleep in his room, let alone his bed. “My lady why don’t I go wake up Felicia or Flora to have them sleep in your room?” His suggestion was shot down as Corrin shook her head.

 

“No! It has to be you. I feel safest with you.” She nuzzled her head into his chest, and he was sure his lady could hear the frantic beating of his heart. The very idea of his lady being so reliant on him caused his heart to swell with pride. Jakob wracked his brain for some sort of answer. He wanted to make sure she was alright, but she insists she would only be ok if he stayed beside her. After a moment of consideration the young butler made his decision. Who was he to tell his master no? Lady Corrin’s wishes were his command, and he always swore to be by her side. So he cupped her cheek and stared into her ruby red eyes.

 

“Alright my lady. But we can’t tell anyone. It would be improper for a princess to be staying in a servant’s room.” He picked her up, and Corrin wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Jakob took tentative steps towards his bed and placed her in the spot he had been occupying before her arrival. It made his heart flutter to see his lady in his bed, stretching and making herself comfortable. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and in the moonlight her silver hair glowed as if kissed by stardust. How lucky he was to serve such a kind and beautiful princess. Jakob began to tuck the young lady in when she tossed off the covers and patted the space beside her.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep with me?” These words caused all the air in Jakob’s lungs to disappear. He didn’t think about where he would sleep. Probably the floor or on a chair. But actually in his bed? Beside Corrin? Never.

 

“M-my lady I couldn’t possibly-I will sleep on that chair and simply watch over you.” Corrin rolled her eyes then grabbed Jakob’s arm, yanking him into the bed with her. Jakob was ready to jump out and return to his chair when her arms found their way around his waist.

 

“Don’t...leave me Jakob...” He turned to look at her face, already drifting off to sleep. Settling down besides her, Jakob smoothed out her wild silver mane.

 

“I would never leave you...even in your dreams know that I will be there to protect you.” A strong desire to kiss her forehead overwhelmed him, but he kept his lips far away from any part of her body. 

 

Seconds passed and he heard the soft breathing of Corrin sleeping. This was all too overwhelming. 

 

_ Calm down Jakob, and just go back to sleep! There is nothing wrong here.... _ Only there was. The idea of someone walking in the next morning and seeing them was too heavy of a threat for him to ignore. It could be Gunther waking him for early training, or Felicia asking him to help clean up one of her many messes. So he laid there, stiff as a board while his darling master slept. 

 

Maybe half an hour or so passed when Jakob finally found it in him to relax. He took this time laying next to Corrin to study her delicate features. Soft white lashes, fluttering slightly as she dreamed sweet dreams. Her button nose twitching with every breath. Those pink, pouty lips curling into a small smile.

 

“At least one of us gets to relax during all this…” Even with the fear of being caught looming over them, Jakob knew he would do it all over again to make sure his mistress slept soundly. His own eyes started to feel heavy, and he shuffled a bit to make himself more comfortable. “Just… a few minutes wouldn’t hurt…” His last few seconds of consciousness were spent thinking how wonderful it’d be to sleep by his love every night.

 

The next morning Flora knocked on Jakob’s room, and opened the door when he didn’t respond. She let out a quiet squeak when she saw that Lady Corrin was sitting beside the young butler’s sleeping form. The small princess put one finger to her lips, hoping her friend would understand what she meant. Flora nodded and marched right out of the doorway, making sure to close it.

 

Corrin giggled from how awkward her friend’s exit was, then turned her attention back to the boy sleeping beside her. He was snoring very lightly, but seemed to be in a deep sleep. 

  
“Don’t worry Jakob. This will be our little secret!” She leaned down and gave his forehead a quick peck, then slipped out of the bed. Leaving Jakob who noticed the loss of warmth, but being not quite awake to realize what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I've had for a long time. It has potential to be a really long fic, but idk I might keep it short and sweet. If it DOES go longer it'd go to them getting together in the game and Jakob reflecting on how right it is to sleep beside her haha.
> 
> Anyways comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


End file.
